Adamantine Arrow
The Adamantine Arrow (AA) is a fiction organization in a roleplaying game, based on the original organization with the same name from Mage the Awakening. Changes The Ademantine Arrow are the police and military of the mages. Few awakened have the talents needed by the AA, and while a lot of mages in other places consider their organization and personal demands to be a bit "simple", the truth is, very few mages could actually make it as an AA. Typically a tightly knit elite of mages with various backgrounds and talents who try to learn and function as a group. They get most of their assignments directly from the silver-ladder, but have the rights to pursue criminals and enemies of the mage community on their own accord, with lethal force if necessary. To better operate in the open, the AA has established a security/private military contracter company, that is also a currier business and a bank. It's known as Vanguard. 'Vanguard' Vanguard is a large corporation, which; Design and install costumized alarm systems (but also less expensive solutions), provides regular security details/bodyguards of highest quality (hiring primarily ex-cops), private investigators - Even paranormal investigators (again, primarily ex-cops, this time of the detective capacity), drivers/curriers/pilots/skippers (oftenmilitary veterans), bounty hunting (ex-cops again), provides education services to armed forces and security companies as well as private people and doing actual mercenary work (former commando soldiers) and finally, they are also a very exclusive bank. Vanguard started in Great Britain, formed by a group of fomer SAS and MI5 who got together and started offering up their services. Starting out as a mercenary group that provided body-guard services and hostage rescue, they quickly moved up in the world when the AA got their foot inside, and managed to influence the CEO. Funded by the Silver Ladder, the Vanguard has turned out to be one of the most profitable investments the Silver Ladder ever made. The Vanguard offers all mages, by hiring them as "consultants" (not a paid position), a free work-cellphone with a free provider, a free bank-account with good rates, a free costumized alarm system and the oppertunity to recieve free education in various martial pursuits. Many mages are too paranoid to accept these offerings that are all just means to bolster the community, but those that accept are rarely sorry. The CEO of the Vanguard holds 51% of the shares, while all employee's share the rest evenly, even including consultants, meaning all mages can potentially hold a small share in this business (not enough to generate a mentionworthy income, but coupled with a few other odd-jobs, it could be resources 1). Boston Unit The Boston Unit is located out of Vanguard HQ Boston, a large compound-building which is tightly secure and heavily defencible. 'Sam "Bull" Braddock (Leader - Administrative)' Sam is a former special forces operative, turned high ranking army officer. A rowdy man, with a strange love for tanks and other armored vehicles. Well past the 50, Sam dresses mostly in cargo-pants, boots and baseball caps, often wearing aviator shades and sporting a gray mustache, and t-shirts with one army slogan or another. Build like a bull, and quite fit, most tend to find some degree of amusement in the fact that he only stands about 1.6 m in height, but definately still a loud man. He practices shooting as a favourite discipline, but has passion of knives too. He runs the Boston Chapter of Vanguard. He also happens to be an AA. He works hard to keep the Silver Ladder satisfied, but when it comes to his mage co-workers, Sam isn't actually the leader, he's only the leader of the actual physical Boston Chapter, not the secret mage army unit it was made to conceal. He acts as the voice of the Silver Ladder, and the person with most tabs on the actual company amongst the actual soldiers. 'Chris "Jagger" Diaz (leader - Operations)' Chris is a former NIA employee. His exact former dealings are somewhat obscurred intentionally, but he's definately a spy by trade, and excels at setting up briefings, building cases, gathering intelligence and setting up operations. He is also well above the 50, keeps in shape and practices sword play. Quite cynical but focussed, sticks to himself and keeps it professional. 'Eric "Mace" Barber (Leader - field)' Eric's background is obviously military, to what capacity though, can be speculated on, regardless, he has leadership skills, knows how to follow orders and stay on the mission, despite his own skills, seemingly being disputed by most of his fellow team members. Eric is a busy man, practices a strange form of easter martial arts, he tried to take time to get to learn his fellow AA'ers how ever.